Wireless mobile phones became so popular that more than 80 percent of Americans subscribe to at least one type of wireless service. Mobile phones are compact in size but powerful in features and functions. For example, most mobile phones are equipped with a digital camera and the users can easily take a snap shot or video without needing to carry a separate camera.
As picture-taking with mobile phones gains popularity along with the development of Internet technology, mobile users can easily store, access, maintain and share their digital pictures on a Web site from their mobile phones. However, the software running on a mobile user's phone may not be adequate for Internet access or may only support specific multimedia formats for viewing on the mobile phone. The default browser available on mobile phones varies with the mobile phone manufacturer and the mobile service carrier. To make it worse, those mobile phones may not be equipped with a proper browser to access and view multimedia files available on various Web sites on the Internet. For ease of sharing multimedia files of various formats and enhanced accessibility, there is a need for streamlining the delivery process of multimedia files for mobile users.